narutofandomcom_da-20200213-history
Naruto Uzumaki
thumb|Naruto UzumakiNaruto Uzumaki er historiens hovedperson. Naruto er den nihaledes Jinchuriki, altså den Kuramas (Det er den nihaledes navn) fængsel. Narutos mor er Kushina Uzumaki og faren er Minato Namikaze som også er den fjerde Hokage. Minato forseglede engang den nihalede i Naruto, så Naruto blev dens nye jinchuriki. Hans mor var den før ham, der havde den nihalede inde i sig. Naruto drømmer om at blive den bedste Hokage verden har set. Starten på det kommer, når han bliver Genin, som 12 årig. Sammen med Team 7 (Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Naruto og deres leder Kakashi Hatake) + andre teams, klarer Naruto modstandere, som Zabuza Momochi og Haku, Hidan og Kakuzu, Pain/Nagato osv. Narutos andet mål er at få Sasuke, som nu er blevet en "Rogue Ninja" hjem til Konoha. Naruto opfatter ham evigt og altid, som en rigtig god ven og rival. Naruto kan komme i Sage Mode ligesom hans lærer Jiraiya. Det lærte Fukasaku ham (en frø fra Mount Myoboku). Naruto kan nu bruge jutsuer og teknikker han ikke har kunnet før. Fakta * Fulde navn: Naruto Uzumaki (Uzumaki Naruto) * Alder: Part 1: 12-13 Part 2: 16 * Født: 10. Oktober * Køn: Mand * Nogle gode jutsuer: Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, Sage Mode Futon: Rasengan * Kekkei Genkai: - * Familie: Minato Namikaze(far), Kushina Uzumaki(mor), Jiraiya (Gudfar) * Klan: Uzumaki * Loyalitet: Konohagakure,Mount Myoboku * Chakra-naturer: Futon (Vind Manipulation) * Ninja-rank: Genin Personlighed Naruto har en hulens masse energi. Han er fuld af selvtillid (måske lidt for meget):). Hvis der skal gøres noget vigtigt, hårdt, godt, giver han ikke op, før det er gjort så godt som muligt. Samtidig er Naruto et sødt menneske, som mener, at hvis man arbejder hårdt nok og tror på det kan man klare det. Han er lidt forelsket i Sakura, som samtidig er forelsket i Sasuke. Det giver nogle sjove episoder i starten:D Begyndelsen Da Naruto var på ninja akedemiet dumpede han gang på gang i den afgørende eksamen, for at blive Genin (ninja af laveste rang). Han var så uheldig, at de valgte den jutsu han var dårligst til, nemlig Bunshin no Jutsu, som giver en muglighed for at lave en masse kloner af sig selv. Naruto fik af vide af Mizuki (en ninja fra Konoha) at der findes en hemmelig rulle, i Hokages rum. Naruto fandt rullen, og begyndte at træne på Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Han trænede og trænede. Men Mizuki ville selv have fat i rullen. Mizuki overraskede Naruto, men Iruka kom og hjalp Naruto. Sammen for de klaret. Naruto består eksamen med Kage bunshin, og nu er det en af hans stærkeste jutsuer. thumb|left|Team 7/Team Kakashi Naruto er nu Genin, og skal have en ny Jonin lærer. Det bliver Kakashi Hatake. Hans prøve er svær. Ingen har nogensinde bestået den. Men det skulle blive anderledes. Det gælder om at 2 af de 3 på holdet, skal have fat i de 2 bjælder, der sidder på siden af Kakashis lår. I første omgang er der ingen der får fat i dem. Kakashi råber at de aldrig vil blive ninjaer, da de glemte alt om sammerbejde. Det vigtigste en ninja skal kunne. Kakashi siger at Sasuke og Sakura må få mad, mens Naruto ikke må få noget. Men Sasuke giver Naruto noget af sin mad. Kakashi ser det med det samme, og er straks henne hos dem."Ved i hvad i har"? "I har bestået"! Alle er forvirret over Kakashis ord. "Det er en ussel ninja, som overtræder regler og ordre, men en ninja der svigter ens kammerater er værre end ussel"! Team 7 har klaret Kakashis prøve. Zabuza og Haku Naruto og hans Team kommer på en mission. De skal beskytte Tazuna, som er igang med at bygge en bro. Zabuza Momochi og Haku kommer i vejen. Zabuza bliver betalt af Gatou, for at dræbe Tazuna. Naruto og Sasuke skal kæmpe imod Haku, mens Kakashi skal kæmpe mod Zabuza. Haku bruger sin hemmelige jutsu Makyo Hyosho, som drengene vil få meget svært ved at besejre. Faktisk dør Sasuke tror Naruto, men Haku gør ham kun skinddød. Det ved Naruto ikke og går amok på Haku. Haku beder Naruto om at dræbe ham, men i lige sidste sekund flytter Haku sig hen til Zabuza, og beskytter ham mod Kakashis Chidori. Haku er død. Til sidst bliver Zabuza god og bruger sine sidste kræfter på at nedkæmpe Gatou, og hans mandskab, som lige var kommet for at dræbe Zabuza. Zabuza dør bagefter. Kakashi gør Gatous mænd rædselsslagen, med han illution. Broen bliver bagefter bygget, og kaldt Den store Naruto bro. Sasuke overlevede som sagt. Chunin eksamen Kakashi Hatake indstiller Naruto og hans 2 kammerater Sasuke og Sakura til Chunin eksamen i Konoha. I første prøve fik alle et skema de skulle udfylde med de rigtige svar. Naruto kan ikke svarer på et af dem. Men det sidste spørgsmål redder ham. spørgsmålet lyder "vil i vælge at gå videre og svare på det afgørende spørgsmål"? "Men hvis i svarer forkert, kan i aldrig blive Chuniner" Naruto vælger at blive, og går dermed videre, da alle som turde gik videre. Således klarede han den første prøve, med et blankt papir. I anden prøve skulle Team 7 og de andre teams, ind i en skov fuld med farlige dyr og insekter. De får 1 skriftrulle, og den anden skal de tage fra nogle af modstanderne. Orochimaru overrasker dem, og giver Sasuke sin forbandelse, så han vil komme til ham. Efter en hård kamp klarer Team 7 anden prøve. thumb|Naruto Uzumaki vs [[Kiba Inuzuka ved Chunin eksamen]] Nu er det tid til udskilningskampe, da der er for mange deltagere. Naruto besejre Kiba Inuzuka. I tredje prøve skulle Naruto kæmpe mod Neji Hyuga. Naruto vækkede den 9. haledes chakra, og besejrede også Neji. Da Sasuke skal kæmpe mod Gaara, går Orochimarus og Sunas plan i gang. Gaara og hans søskende flygter, men Sasuke skynder sig efter dem. Naruto, Sakura og Shikamaru Nara skynder sig efter Sasuke. Shikamaru bliver opholdt af nogle fra Otogakure, men Asuma Sarutobi kommer ham til hjælp. Naruto kommer og hjælper Sasuke, med at kæmpe mod Gaara, men hurtigt bliver det Narutos kamp. Naruto påkalder Gamabunta, der skal hjælpe ham mod den 1. halede og blodtørstige Jinchuriiki (Gaara). Tilsidst vinder Naruto og for Gaara omvendt. Rasengan Naruto og Jiraiya skal ud og finde Tsunade, der skal blive den næste Hokage. Imens skal Naruto træne til at kunne lære Rasengan, som var en af Minato Namikazes bedste jutsuer. I mens har Orochimaru spurgt Tsunade, om hun vil hele hans arme, men hun vil få noget til gengæld. (Læs mere på Tsunade). Jiraiya og Naruto møder Tsunade, efter hun har talt, med Orochimaru. Naruto provokere Tsunade (og omvendt), og Tsunade trækker Naruto ud til at kæmpe. Naruto prøver at bruge Rasengan, men det lykkes ikke. Tsunade laver et vædemål med Naruto. Hvis han lærer at bruge Rasengan på en uge får han hendes amulet. thumb|left|Rasengan Tsunade afslår Orochimarus forslag, og prøver på at dræbe ham. Orochimarus hjælper Kabuto, må hjælpe den skadede Orochimaru. Jiraiya, Naruto og Shizune (Tsunades væbner) kommer, og kæmper også imod de 2 skurke. Naruto bruger sin Rasengan rigtigt og slår Kabuto ud. Det ender med, at de 3 sagnomspunde kæmper på deres dyr. (Kuchiyose no jutsu). Orochimaru - slange= Manda, Jiraiya - Tudse= Gamabunta og Tsunade - dræbersnegl= Katsuya. Tsunade slår tilsidst Orochimaru ud, og de 2 onde flygter. Naruto har vundet sit vædemål, og har tilmed også lært en ny A Jutsu. På jagt efter Sasuke thumb| Naruto mod Sasuke Efter Sasuke Uchiha har mødt Orochimarus Håndlangere "The four sound ninjas". Sasuke blev banket af dem, fordi deres juin (Et forbandet segl, der giver styrke)er level 2, går Sasuke med til at komme til Orochimaru + at få opgraderet hans juin. Næste nat flygter han med dem, Sakura Haruno prøver at stoppe ham, men det mislykkes. Næste dag sendes et redningshold ud efter Sasuke (Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga og Choji Akimichi). De har mange problemer med lyd-ninjaerne (Sakon/Ukon, Tayuya, Kidomaru og Jirobo. Senere møder Naruto også Kimimaro, men Rock Lee tager senere over. Nu kan kun Naruto efterfølge Sasuke. De kommer i kamp. Det ser først ud som om Sasuke er den klart stærkeste, men da Naruto bruger den nihaledes kræft, ser det lige pludselig sort ud for Sasuke. Men da han også bruger sin juin bliver de ca. lige stærke, men Sasuke er stærkere end Naruto. Naruto bruger Rasengan, og Sasuke bruger Chidori. De støder sammen og der kommer en kæmpe chakra bold rundt om dem. til sidst vinder Sasuke og kommer til Orochimaru. Der bliver han overodenlig stærk. Nye tider Naruto tager med Jiraiya ud og træne i 2 1/2 år. Da han kommer hjem er alle hans venner blevet enten Chunin eller Jonin. Kakashi udfordre Naruto og Sakura, med den udfordring, som han brugte mod dem, da de skulle træne, med ham for første gang. De skal få fat i de 2 bjælder, som er på Kakashis lår. De får fat på bjælderne, da Kakashi lukker øjnene og ørene, fordi Naruto afslører hvad der vil ske til sidst i Kakashis yndlings bog Icha-Icha. thumb|left|Gaara lever op, med Naruto ved sin side Samme tidspunkt kommer to Akatsuki-medlemmer til Sunagakure og den éne af dem, Deidara, kæmper mod Gaara, hvor Deidara vinder. Han tager derefter Gaara med til et skjulested, hvor de vil trække Gaara's biju (det halede bæst) ud af ham. Naruto bliver derfor sendt på en redningsaktion, hvor han, Sakura, Kakashi og Chiyo, er gruppen, der senere for hjælp af Team Gai, bestående af Tenten, Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga og Might Gai. Inden det møder hvert team Kisame Hoshigaki og Itachi Uchiha. Team Kakashi - Itachi Uchiha og Team Guy Kisame Hoshigaki. Det viser sig bare at være dobbeltgængere, der havde fået 30% af de 2 Akatsukier". De finder senere skjulestedet, men kan ikke komme ind før de har passeret en forhindring, som Team Gai tager sig af. Da forhindringen er væk finder Team Kakashi Gaara død, hvilket gør Naruto meget vred. Og da Deidara og Sasori, (det andet Akatsuki-medlem), ikke vil give dem Gaara's krop, kæmper Sakura og Chiyo mod Sasori og Naruto og Kakashi følger efter Deidara. De for ham stoppet og får fat i Gaara, som Chiyo genopliver, men det koster hende sit eget liv. Sai og Sasuke Efter kampen mod Deidara og Sasori møder vi Team 7's nyeste medlem, der skal erstatte Sasuke Uchiha. Hans navn er Sai. Inden længe skal de nye holdkammerater på deres første mission, men det synes svært for især Naruto og Sai at holde sammen, da de endnu ikke har opbygget noget venskabeligt bånd imellem sig, som Naruto og Sasuke havde. Sai kommer også skævt ind på Sakura Haruno, da han ikke kender til almindelig høflig opførsel, hvilket går Sakura på nerverne. Et andet sted søger Tobi/Madara Uchiha, der overtager pladsen efter Sasori, efter en særlig ring Sasori bar og som alle medlemmer af Akatsuki bærer. Team 7's nye mission er, at få informationer ud af Sasori's spion, der er undercover hos Orochimaru. Da de endelig møder denne spion viser det sig, at han arbejder 100% under Orochimaru's befalinger. Missionen slår fejl, da Team 7 bliver fundet, mens de gemmer sig, og midt under det hele dukker Orochimaru op. Naruto, som mere eller mindre er under den nihalede rævs kontrol, går amok og kæmper en stor kamp mod Orochimaru. thumb|Det nye Team 7 Kaptajn [[Yamato - Team 7´s nye jonin leder, (da Kakashi stadig ligger på hospitalet efter at have brugt sin Mangekyo Sharingan sørger dog for, at Naruto ikke kommer helt ud af kontrol med sin særlige Kekkei Genkai. Orochimaru og hans højre hånd Kabuto Yakushi trækker sig midlertidigt tilbage sammen med Sai efter Sai har overbevist Orochimaru om, at han kan stole på ham. Team 7 er nu kommet til det sted, hvor Orochimaru's skjulested befinder sig. Sai som uden at hverken Naruto, Sakura eller Yamato ved det, vil prøve på at dræbe Sasuke Uchiha. De andre medlemmer af Team 7 er også fulgt efter, og finder også vej ind, til fjendens hule i håb om at hente Sasuke hjem. Endelig finder de Sasuke, som ingen tanker har om, at komme med tilbage til Konoha og en kamp begynder. Under kampen trænger Sasuke ind i Naruto's sind til den nihalede ræv, hvor den nihalede sammenligner Sasuke med Madara Uchiha. Men igen må Naruto udskyde sit løfte til Sakura om at bringe Sasuke tilbage, da han, Kabuto og Orochimaru trækker sig tilbage. Naruto er frustreret og vred på sig selv. Sai der, som en del af Roden, ikke må have direkte kontakt med sine følelser, har nu indset at han har fået nogle rigtige venner. Hidan og Kakuzu Naruto træner på en ny jutsu (Futon: Rasenshuriken), da han bliver indkaldt til en mission. Han skal hjælpe, sammen med Yamato, Sai og Sakura Haruno, Kakashi Hatake, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi og Ino Yamanaka i deres kamp mod de to fra Akatsuki: Hidan og Kakuzu. Hans jutsu er halvt færdig. Naruto kommer og hjælper nogle af Team Asuma folkene, og Sai og Sakura hjælper Shikamaru Nara (det er ham som kæmper mod Hidan). Men Hidan var allerede besejret af Shikamaru. Naruto skal kæmpe mod Kakuzu med de 5 hjerter (bogstaveligt talt). Naruto besejre ham med sin nye jutsu efter to forsøg. Find Sasuke eller Itachi Efter nyheden om at Sasuke Uchiha havde dræbt Orochimaru, beslutter Team 7, at slå sig sammen med Team 8 for at finde enten Itachi Uchiha eller Sasuke, da hvis de fanger Itachi, kommer Sasuke jo til dem. Mens de søger, møder de den nye Kabuto Yakushi (eller Kabutomaru), som har fået lidt af Orochimarus dna, så han er blevet meget stærkere. Kabuto takker Naruto for, at have inspireret ham til at overgå Orochimaru. Kabuto undgår at blive fanget, og flygter. Efter Kabuto begynder Team 7 og 8 igen at lede efter Itachi og Sasuke. En af Narutos kloner møder Itachi. Han bliver fanget i Itachis Genjutsu. Han spørg hvordan Naruto har det med Konoha og Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto siger, at han vil beskytte dem begge to. Senere stopper Akatsukis leder Tobi Naruto og hans team-medlemmer. Alle deres angreb går forbi Tobi. Men Tobi bliver nødt til at forlade stedet, da han hører at Itachi er død. Sasuke har dræbt ham. Han skal finde de to brødre. Andre faktaer * Hans yndlings mad er Ramen (nuddelsuppe) * Han er blodtype B * Hans hobby er at lave ballade ( I hvert fald i de første bøger) * Ninja-registreingsnummer er 012607 * Han hader rå grønsager Kategori:Konoha Kategori:Konoha Kategori:Mount Myoboku